


Desire Renewed

by soo



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for 15minuteficlets  word #190</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Renewed

Harry pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes. He could see them darken with passion and something more. He wanted her. But he knew that if he took the next step there was no going back.

Not this time.

He knew this was a mistake. He knew that this could only lead to two things: death or black magic. Possibly both. But even though he knew this could fail - would fail as Bob had reminded him numerous times - he couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't deny himself.

Not this time.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his collar and bared his neck to her.


End file.
